JohnKar Drabble Dump
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Basically, a scrap heap of all my JohnKar ideas. I won't over-romanticize and say any of them have much plot, but some are fluffy, some are smutty. The first is fluff. The second is smut. You've been warned. Various side pairings  such as GamTav . Slash.
1. Clean Clothes

John and Jade sighed as they carted load after load of freshly clean clothes up the stairs to John's apartment to put on the bed, curious yellow eyes watching their every move. The third or fourth time they came down the stairs, neither noticed that Karkat dashed up them, running into the depths of the flat.

John let out a loud sigh and shut the door, about to flop onto the bed when he heard a loud purring. Brows raising, he followed the sound and grinned when he found Karkat buried in the warm pile of clothes, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

So instead of jumping onto the bed, John toed off his sneakers and burrowed into the mound as well, laying down facing him and sighing in bliss as he was blanketed by a towel.

"…Maybe your planet isn't entirely bad," Karkat murmured, curling more tightly and letting out a content noise of his own, not even snapping at the other when John raised a hand to pet his hair. "It took you this long to figure that out?" he laughed softly, and the troll let out a noncommittal hum and unhesitantly wriggled close to the human.

Pleasantly surprised-he was being shown _affection?-the youngest Egbert wrapped his arms around the other and continued to play with raven hair._


	2. Candycane PWP

You are John Egbert. You are sixteen years old.

Three years ago, some really weird shit went down and you're now friends with a bunch of trolls.

One is laying next to you. His name is Karkat, and he seems to be in the midst of a really bad dream.

He is wriggling now, whimpering something unintelligible that sounds almost like your name-it looks pretty bad, what do you do?

. . .

You decide to peel back the blankets and let him cool off, figuring it'll help, and end up with an eyeful of naked, masturbating troll. It seems what sounded like your name absolutely was.

Light grey hands are wrapped around his 'bulge bone' and what appears to be a large peppermint stick, tugging the former and sliding the latter in and out of his leaking entrance. Red liquid seeps from both the orifice and the tip of his erection, and it would concern you if you didn't know that all of a troll's bodily liquids are the same color.

You find that your own member is twitching to life at this sight, even-or maybe moreso-as hazy charcoal eyes focus on you, their owner letting out a quiet little growl, starting to take the peppermint stick-for that's what it is, still in its wrapping-completely out.

. . .

Instead of pausing or moving back to your side of the bed, you wrap your hand around his and push the candy back in, watching as a fang pierces through a dark grey lip to hold back a moan. You realize-not for the first time-how attractive Karkat has become over the last few years, though he is quite literally almost half of your age, if you compared your years (16.5) with his sweeps (7.6) though they amount to the same. His hair is choppy and messy, black and brushing into his eyes, and his chest is smooth and scarless, the same grey as his hands. He has a little bit of muscle tone, mostly from fighting, and he is slim and trim. Because you've shot up, he is a good bit shorter than you, and it is a pleasant difference.

You are jerked back to the present when he rocks his hips down hard, and you're almost scared to shove the candy up against that hardness-it would literally be impossible to fit it all inside him, you know. He lets out a desperate whine and you…

. . .

…pull the candy completely away and shove down your pajama pants, moving to rest between his legs. Once he realizes what you're going to do, he fights, though he stops when you ever-so-gently push his hair back from his brow and peck his forehead. You line yourself to his entrance and look down at him for a yes or no, almost pleading with your eyes for him to except you. His mouth twists into a scowl, and you think he's going to shove you away when he grabs your hair and yanks your head down to kiss you roughly, practically fucking your mouth with his tongue. You kiss back just as forcefully, tasting your own blood as his teeth scrape your lip.

. . .

You pull away after a long moment and pant as you stare down at him, and he gives you a small smile-rare as those are, you file it away in your memory box and then kiss it from his face, hips jolting forward when his legs wrap around your waist. You are plunged into wet heat, and it tears a moan from you that sounds suspiciously like, "Karkaaat!" He cants his hips up against yours and mewls your name, head tossed back in bliss and exposing his neck.

. . .

He practically howls as you bite down on the ashen skin, sucking at it hard until a bright red bruise is brought to the surface. He pushes against your back with his heels and you plow him into the mattress, drawing and making a plethora of pleasure-filled noises, tempo kept with the frenzied sound of your headboard slamming against the wall.

"Nnn…! J-John?" You nod against his neck and pull away to peck his lips gently, still rocking your hips hard. "Are… Does this… Would you like… to…!" Each phrase is interrupted by a powerful thrust, and he eventually just bites his lip again, whimpering when you latch onto his lip and suck at the small cut. "Be…be my… matesprit…?" Karkat finally manages, and your eyes widen as you nod, leaning down to claim his mouth again.

He makes a keening noise and you look down to find him pawing at his erection, prompting you to roll your hips harder and try your damnedest to go deeper, smirking to yourself as your lover-your _matesprit_, you remember with a glee-lets out a strangled gasp. You bear down on that place and take over his pumping, letting him just lay there and have wave after wave of pleasure hit him. "N-nn! N-need a-!" You understand what he means before he finishes what he's saying-a bucket. He needs a bucket because he's about to cum-a good thing, because so are you.

. . .

You stop your hips flush to his and reach as far as you can under the bed, procuring a pail. Karkat murmurs for you to roll the two of you over and so you do, your head hitting your pillow as he maneuvers the bucket in your hands so it's facing him, though you still hold it. He bounces on your erection, head bowed as profanities intermingled with praise spill from his mouth and he pumps himself quickly, a clear 'fap-fap-fap' able to be heard even with the sound of his ass hitting your pelvis.

His walls become overly tight around you as he empties his load into the bucket, and you cum harder than you have before in your life, hands curled tightly around your lover's precious bucket as you both tremble. When at last the last spurt of cherry red is in the bucket, you can't help your curiosity-you swipe a fingertip in the liquid and pop it in your mouth, eyes heating again at the flavor-it's like his saliva, but more concentrated, and you decide that sometime soon, you'll have it right from the tap.

. . .

You set the bucket on your bedside table beside your glasses and push Karkat up a bit, a piece of you disappointed you have to exit his wonderful warmth. "Do we need to clean you up?" "No, I can wait until morning." You nod and he curls up against you, almost demanding that your arms be around him so he will be kept close.

" Matesprits, huh?" You can't help your derpy grin, and it's okay because your front teeth only stick out a little now, and only to people who look for it. "Yes." He nods against your neck and you let your eyes slide close as he nuzzles, almost to dreamlan-OW!

Sharp fangs dig into your neck, the skin and marks being sucked hard until you are sure that you're bruised and will bear Karkat's bitemarks for a very long time. And that's okay-it's nice to know your feelings are returned, especially to this degree, and if he pierced skin, as is indicated by the gentle laps and sucks now, hell, that's fine with you.

Hell, it might be some trollish super-primitive mating thing.

_**What? What is this? A…a HOMESTUCK PWP? From MelodiousBloodshed? Nooooooo…. ; 3 That's right, wrigglers, I have been sucked into the awesomeness that is Andrew Hussie's baby. I love it so much, I got the calendar-YES THERE IS A CAlENDAR! YOU SHOULD GET IT, IT IS BEAUTIFUL.**_

_**Ahem. Anyway. This was born of… absolutely nothing, actually. It's kind of scary. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed this! I'm writing more Homestuck as we speak-some with an actual PLOTLINE. GASP.**_

_**carcinoGeneticist fangirl out, nooksniffers! :D**_

_**-Mel**_


End file.
